In via de tenebris
by truemin
Summary: Il les sentait le happer. Il coulait dans cette marée sombre. Il était entraîné toujours plus en profondeur. Il avait décidé d'être ce que l'on attendait de lui. Un fils modelé par ses parents, un serviteur dévoué, un mangemort accompli. Draco Malfoy était tout cela. Il n'était rien de plus et n'était rien de moins. Il était Draco Malfoy. Tout simplement.


_In via de tenebris_

* * *

Il les sentait le happer. Il coulait dans cette marée sombre. Il était entraîné toujours plus en profondeur. Il savait qu'il ne remonterait jamais à la surface, qu'il ne rêverait jamais la lumière pure. Alors il avait décidé d'être ce que l'on attendait de lui. Un fils modelé par ses parents, un serviteur dévoué, un mangemort accompli. Draco Malfoy était tout cela. Il n'était rien de plus et n'était rien de moins. Il était Draco Malfoy. Tout simplement.

* * *

 _6_ _ème_ _année_

* * *

Draco marchait dans les couloirs sombres de Poudlard. L'école savait se montrer inquiétante la nuit. Le garçon était à l'affut. Il guettait chaque miaulement de Miss Teigne et de son horrible maître. Il ne devait pas se faire prendre. Il tentait de discerner chaque bruit suspect et de prendre le chemin le plus sûr pour aller jusqu'à la salle sur demande. Lorsqu'il y parvint, il découvrit avec stupeur le corps d'une autre personne adossée contre le mur. _**On l'attendait.**_ En faisant quelques pas de plus, il discerna les cheveux en bataille, les yeux sombres et les dents limés par un sort d'Hermione Granger. Que pouvait donc lui vouloir la sang-de-bourbe la plus connue de tout Poudlard.

Tu n'as rien à faire là en pleine nuit, Granger, _lui dit-il d'une voix froide_.

Je pourrais te dire exactement la même chose.

Elle lui offrait un sourire sarcastique auquel il ne put que répondre de la même façon. Ils ne se supportaient pas. Depuis qu'ils étaient enfants, ils se vouaient une haine féroce. Son sang impur n'était pourtant pas la raison de la haine qu'il lui vouait. Il y avait bien d'autres nés-moldus à Poudlard et Draco ne les insultait pas. Il s'en prenait à elle car elle était l'amie de Potter. Limpide.

Le garçon avança encore vers la jeune femme. Il la toisait de ses yeux clairs et elle continuait de sourire. S'il devait accorder une chose à Hermione Granger, c'était bien son courage et son intelligence. Avec un rictus de plus en plus prononcé, il s'adossa au mur, à côté d'elle. Puis, il se laissa glisser lentement contre celui-ci. Il étendit les jambes devant lui lorsqu'il se retrouva au sol. Elle en fit de même. Le garçon souffla longuement. Granger pouvait vraiment être fatigante.

Quoi de neuf dans la bande à Potter ? _demanda-t-il d'une voix plate_.

On sait que t'es un mangemort, _répondit-elle avec la même intonation_.

Vous l'avez su comment ?

T'es un Malfoy, _fit-elle remarquer comme si cela justifiait tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire_.

Vas droit au but, Granger.

T'as vraiment besoin d'un dessin ? _l'interrogea-t-elle d'une voix cynique_. T'étais déjà un mangemort à ta naissance. Puis, on t'a vu chez Barjow et Beurk.

Tu n'as pas la moindre preuve de ce que tu avances.

Elle prit son poignet droit entre ses mains et remonta la manche de sa chemise. Draco savait parfaitement ce qu'elle y trouverait. Il était juste là, sur son bras. Il ondulait et le blessait. La marque des ténèbres était parfaitement visible sur sa peau. Le garçon frissonna lorsqu'elle entreprit d'en dessiner le contour.

Bien sûr que j'en ai des preuves, _s'obstina la jeune femme_. Tu es un Malfoy et la marque sur ton bras ne fait qu'appuyer ce que l'on sait depuis notre enfance.

Draco Malgoy n'ajouta rien. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Elle avait raison – elle avait toujours raison – et cela le rendait fou. Il voulait lui faire bouffer son cerveau si brillant. Il tira sur son bras et passa instinctivement la main sur son poignet. Il ne la lui cachait cependant pas la marque. Il n'avait pas à le faire. Pas à elle.

Et que veux-tu que je te dise, Granger ? _il ricana_. T'aimerais entendre que j'ai pas eu le choix ? Evidemment que je ne l'ai pas eu. Que je ne pense pas un mot de mon éducation ? Qu'au fond, je suis quelqu'un de bien ? Cesse de rêver.

Dès sa naissance, Draco avait été destiné à servir le Seigneur des ténèbres. Et ce n'était pas une petite Gryffondor qui allait détruire toutes ses convictions. Il se fichait pas mal de ce qu'elle pouvait penser. Il ne voulait pas connaître l'opinion de la jeune femme sur lui. Le garçon suivrait sa destinée sans réfléchir. Il serait un pion dans les plans de Lord Voldemort. Cependant, tous deux étaient impliqués dans une guerre qui ne les concernait pas. Les adolescents et les enfants ne devaient pas combattre. Granger émit un bruit dédaigneux. Elle ne le quittait pas du regard. Ses yeux sombres posés sur lui luisaient d'une lueur cynique.

Au moins, t'assumes d'être le dernier des enfoirés.

La brune se leva et disparut. Draco entendait encore le bruit de ses pas résonner dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Un rictus sardonique étira les lèvres du sorcier. Cette fille allait certainement y passer. Il ne savait pas si cette situation était jouissive.

* * *

 _Manoir Malfoy_

* * *

Granger se trouvait juste là, dans son salon. Elle ne paraissait même pas paniquée. Elle se contentait de fusiller chaque personne du regard. Lorsqu'elle posa ses yeux sombres sur lui, la haine qu'il y perçut lui donna envie de vomir. Draco leur avait pourtant faire une fleur. Il n'avait pas dénoncé Potter – auquel elle avait dû jeter un maléfice cuisant – alors qu'il aurait très bien pu le faire. La simple présence de Weasley et de la sang-de-bourbe prouvaient que le troisième homme – inconnu – était bien Potter. Il n'avait pourtant rien dit.

Bellatrix – son adorable tante qui aimait torturer les chatons – souriait comme une démente. Elle faisait danser un couteau entre ses doigts crasseux et chantonnait une chanson dont il ne comprenait pas les paroles. Il manqua réellement de vomir lorsqu'elle fondit sur Granger et commença à lui lacérer la peau. Il tenta de détourner le regard mais n'y parvenait pas. La sorcière impure hurlait à plein poumon alors que sa tante lui infligeait une affreuse torture. Draco entendait son cœur battre à une vitesse folle. Il était effrayé pour cette fille qu'il n'appréciait même pas. Avec un sourire satisfait, sa tante s'éloigna du corps de Granger. Il remarqua immédiatement son visage inondé de larme. Puis, lorsqu'il posa son regard sur son poignet, il vit ce que lui avait fait Bellatrix. Là, sur sa peau, elle avait inscrit trois mots qui la hanteraient toute sa vie. _**Sang de bourbe.**_

* * *

 _Bataille de Poudlard_

* * *

Sa baguette tenue fermement dans sa main tremblante, Draco la pointait sur Harry Potter. Il lui déblatérait un flot de conneries. Lui-même avait du mal à croire ce qu'il disait. A chaque mot qu'il prononçait, son regard se posait sur Granger. Elle tendait sa baguette dans leur direction et ne semblait pas hésiter une seule seconde. Le blond revit très distinctement sa tante la torturer, inscrire sur sa chair des mots qui ne disparaîtraient jamais.

Puis cet idiot de Crabbe avait lancé un feudeymon alors qu'il ne le maîtrisait pas. C'était idiot, ridicule. Draco l'aurait certainement massacré s'il n'avait pas été tué par son propre sort. Debout avec Goyle sur une pile d'objet bancale, il attendait son heure. Il allait mourir à cet instant. _**C'était certain.**_ Pourtant, Potter avait décidé de les sauver. Il soupçonnait Weasley de détester la situation. Cela l'aurait rendu heureux s'ils n'étaient pas tous en guerre.

Draco les avait rejoints. Ses parents l'avaient appelé et il n'avait pas pu leur refuser leur demande. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le Seigneur des ténèbres, il posa une dernière fois son regard sur la foule ennemie. Il croisa le regard de Granger. Elle paraissait profondément navrée pour lui. _**Tu crois quoi, Granger ? Que je me rallierai à vous ? Ne rêve pas trop.**_ Il retint un haut le cœur lorsque Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom le prit dans ses bras. Il n'écouta pas les mots qu'il prononça. Il s'en fichait.

* * *

 _Département de la justice magique, ministère de la magie_

* * *

Que faisaient-ils là ? Alors qu'il allait être jugé, Draco remarqua la présence de Granger et Potter dans les gradins. Etaient-ils venus pour se moquer de lui ? Non. Ce n'était pas leur genre. Bien qu'ils se haïssent, les deux Gryffondors étaient tout simplement incapable de faire une chose pareille. Son sang battait contre ses oreilles. Son jugement avançait. Il allait très certainement être condamné à Askaban. Il préférait mourir d'un Avada Kadavra plutôt qu'aller dans cet endroit. Cependant, son jugement prit une toute autre allure lorsque les deux élèves de Poudlard témoignèrent en sa faveur. Il n'en revenait pas. Pourquoi l'aidaient-ils ? Il n'avait rien fait pour mériter une telle chose.

* * *

 _Pourdlard Express_

* * *

Granger ! _cria-t-il_. Attends.

La jeune femme pila et il manqua de la percuter. Il souffla longuement. Elle allait l'écouter. Draco passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux blonds alors qu'elle l'observait. Il ne lut aucune émotion dans son regard. Elle se contentait de le regarder d'un air neutre.

Oui, Malfoy, _fit-elle_.

Je tenais à te remercier, _elle l'interrogea du regard_. Je tenais aussi à remercier Potter mais il est hors de question que je le fasse, _elle commença à rire_. Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi quoi ?

Pourquoi avoir plaidé en ma faveur ? _demanda-t-il_.

Parce que même sur les chemins des ténèbres, tu ne méritais pas de finir à Askaban, _répondit-elle_. Toute ta vie, tu n'as fait que subir les choix de tes parents. Maintenant, c'est à toi de décider quelle vie tu veux vivre.

Merci Granger, _elle tourna les talons_.

De rien, _elle commença à s'éloigner_. Tu peux être celui que tu veux maintenant.

* * *

xoxo

xoxo

* * *

 **Petits mots de l'auteure** : Ca faisait vraiment longtemps que je voulais l'écrire. J'avais toutes ces idées qui se mélangeaient dans ma tête et je n'arrivais pas à écrire des phrases cohérentes et complètes. Dans tous les cas, ce n'est pas une Dramione même si ça y ressemble beaucoup. C'est simplement un texte centré autour de Draco. Elle y a une place importante mais il n'éprouve aucun sentiment particulier pour elle. Elle était juste là. Dans tous les cas, j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire. Il n'est certainement pas parfait. J'en suis consciente mais c'est déjà ça. Dans tous les cas, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis. J'vous aime


End file.
